


The Ballad of Alec Fray

by TessaTheDreamer



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a Fray, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, tags added as the story continued, title will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheDreamer/pseuds/TessaTheDreamer
Summary: After the Uprising and Valentine's death, Jocelyn fled and with her Alec Lightwood, Maryse and Robert's son. She builds a life with her two children - Clary and Alec. Until it all comes crumbling down.





	The Ballad of Alec Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.  
> Idea taken from thedarkartificesupdates on Tumblr x

When Jocelyn looks back at the aftermath of the Uprising, she remembers the fear. She remembers looking out at the burnt ruins of the Fairchild manor and knowing that Valentine will still get her. Knowing he's alive. Knowing she must run.   
That's what haunts her in her nightmares. Running away, the burning weight of the Mortal Cup at her side and the little boy’s hand clutched in hers. Alec.  
She dreams about Maryse, too. At night, images of her face full of regret and loss and hopelessness, flash in front of her eyes.   
“Take Alec,” she hears her say, “Take him with you. They will punish him for our mistakes if he stays.”  
She remembers Maryse placing a kiss on her son’s forehead as well as his confused face, still looking so sad.   
“Swear to me you’ll take care of him,” she hears her whisper those words.  
“I swear,” she then said, and she promised herself to never break that promise.  
She remembers his constant questions and his tears as they left Maryse and Robert.  
When she looks back at that moment, she knows that was not the hardest thing yet to come.

On her escape from Idris, Jocelyn hid in Paris with Alec and her newborn baby, Clary. A tiny, red headed girl. When she saw her face for the first time, she told her she'd protect her until she died. Alec fell in love with her immediately, taking on the role of the older brother, as if it was second nature.   
Jocelyn pushed away all of her contacts to the Shadow World. Including Lucian. Yet, as time went by and Alec grew more and more homesick, she decided to go to New York, where Lucian said the Lightwoods resided.  
But when she arrived, she heard the news. The Lightwoods were banished to the New York Institute. Unable to leave. She decided it was best for Alec to not return. She knew if it was Clary she’d want her to live a mundane life, as opposed to a life in the shadows of the Institute, in the clutches of the unforgiving Clave. She thought that's what Maryse would have wanted for him. And so he stayed.

With Alec knowing too much about the Shadow World, and Clary starting to see it too, Jocelyn went to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, for advice. She knew she could trust him. And he offered her a deal.   
“It's a memory spell,” he explained, “it will block out any trace of the Shadow World they come in contact with from their minds. You will have to bring them both back to refresh the spell. Every two years.”  
She thought it was the perfect choice. It was at the time.  
“There's one problem, Jocelyn,” he warned her, “Alexander will have no recollection of his family. Maybe bits and pieces, but the first two years of his life will be hidden away.”  
When Jocelyn looks back at that moment, she doesn't regret the choice she made. It was protection against the thing she feared most. A sacrifice worth making.  
Advised by Bane, she took Clary to a warlock, Tessa Gray, for a protection ritual. And, as the ritual commenced, a Silent Brother and Tessa surrounding Clary - Alec, his perception blinded by the spell, playing in the corner with a toy soldier - Jocelyn began a new life with her family.  
The Frays moved into a small apartment in Brooklyn above a woman called Madame Dorothea.

And they lived a peaceful, as-happy-as-can-be life. Well, for a while they did...


End file.
